Zetyr (BZPRPG)
Zetyr Zetyr is the one and only Toa of Nothingness, and is very skilled at fighting. He can erase objects and people, although he can only erase people temporarily. The more elemental energy he puts into a blast of nothingness, the longer people or objects will stay erased. He has been known to be able to create tendrils on nothingness, and he can sometimes bind people. He also has a weapon, a sword, to be more precise. Zetyr can focus his elemental energy through the sword to create ice, but his ice powers are limited to the sword. The sword itself was created by master forger Reylex, and it gives him supreme skill and mastery over the sword. The Legend of the Void Long ago, the Great Beings descended upon the Matoran Universe with a vision of life. They looked through the world, and in its center they found a dimensional link. It was a portal, to another world. They followed it, and found a place that was beautiful, but empty. The universe's sole inhabitant had no name, and spoke by saying''' nothing'''. He was alone, and unfulfilled, and so they took pity on him. They created him a matoran friend, named Zetyr. Eventually, the Great Beings returned to the Void, and found that this lonely person's universe was beautiful compared to their's. Angered, they granted him the power of nothingness. Of course, He shared the power with the matoran Zetyr, and he found that Zetyr disappeared. He had erased him, and he was gone. In sorrow, the Being spread nothingness throughout the Universe, until it was a Void on nothingness. Only he lived there, drowned out in sorrow. Matoran History Zetyr reappeared in our universe. Our universes were linked, and once being erased you go to the other, parallel universe. As a matoran, Zetyr grew up on an uninhabited island with a Makuta named Phandeou. There he learned to fight and he lived in peace for eighty-thousand years. Phandeou taught him about Toa, and numerous other islands, but he never taught him about the Toa Code, and so Zetyr has killed from time to time. It is not something he is proud of, but it is something he has been known to do. One day, Phandeou gave him a Toa Stone he had found on Zetyr's body. Apparently, it had absorbed the power of the Being in the Void, and it unleashed an aurora of power upon Zetyr. Zetyr became a Toa of Nothingness. Toa Life Zetyr's early days as a Toa were spent making friends. In one particular accident, he lost his lungs, which are now replaced with protosteel tubes. He no longer has to breathe, but if the tubes are cut he will suffocate to death. As a Toa, Zetyr lost a lot of friends and people, and he felt unfulfilled. Twelve thousand years ago, he disappeared off the face of the earth. A couple of weeks ago, he reappeared in stronger, bulkier armor, although it was beat up. One major change was that he could no longer care about anything or anyone. His body retains some of its old distinctions, though. His Great Kanohi Ruru is still white with a scratch through the eye, and he still has tubes instead of lungs. He now wanders the universe, unfulfilled and uncaring. His life is truly sad. Trivia *Zetyr has no lungs, but tubes hooked to his chest *He lost the love of his life, Comian, to a group of Makuta. He blames himself for her death. She was a Toa of Lightning. *Zetyr acts as a cool, uncaring Toa, and often guises as an ice Toa. Category: Toa (BZPRPG)